


Blame It on the Beer

by thesilverwitch (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thesilverwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris invites Zach over for a couple of beers and to review some lines. Zach's not very sure if the sentence has acquired a new meaning to straight people while he was busy frolicking in the rainbow team, or if he's just overthinking it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the seventh time Zach messed up everyone was already mildly pissed, including himself. It wasn’t even an especially difficult line, honestly, it wasn’t. It was simply Spock, talking in his monotone voice about statistics and numbers like the words were honey to his own ears. A voice that, somehow, always managed to convey a clear and clean “fuck you man, I’m smarter than you can even imagine” according to a certain Mr. Pine.

And that, was sort of the problem, because this time his line was not supposed to convey a “fuck you”. It was supposed to be a simple line, with no hidden or complex meaning to it. It was supposed to be crisp, maybe even a tiny bit confident because everyone knows Spock loves the sound of his own voice, and Zach just couldn’t get it right.

With each failed take, J.J began to look more, and more exasperated, like the world was disappearing beneath his feet and there was no more diet coke left in his fridge. Soon enough, the director was going to cancel the whole scene, because if there was a law on how many takes you could fail miserably, Zach’s probably already broken it. Hardcore style.

J.J was going to be left with no other choice but to make Anton say Zach’s line instead, with his baby blue eyes making sweet love to the camera. Zach didn’t even want to think about what it might say about his career, if one of his lines got replaced by a kid blinking prettily to a camera.

That just seemed so low. Low and cheap like a plastic doll with a blowjob face, and that thought alone is enough to motivate Zach into focusing the fuck up and getting his shit together.

“Captain, the Enterprise’s capacity to form a full warp has been severely damaged to twenty three per cent. Trying to initiate a warp in these conditions, even if a low level on, is highly illogical, reckless and fruitless. I would suggest we relocate our energy into trying to communicate with Starfleet again.” His mouth immediately formed a thin line when he’s done talking. John took over with a report on the ship’s weapons, seemingly happy to finally get his chance to talk without Zach messing up.

Zach couldn’t blame him. He’d be happy if he finally got his chance to talk after, what was it? Thirteen failed takes? Yeah, that seemed about right.

Everyone’s attention has now shifted to Chris, who was sitting on the Captain’s chair and possibly preparing his next line where he came up with a brilliant and incredibly delusional plan. It will, of course, work, because it’s Captain Kirk’s plan and how it could it not.

Zach caught Zoe looking at him in the corner of her eye, a preoccupied expression lingering in her face that Zach couldn’t deduce if it was real or not. Instead, he focused on looking as stoic as a wooden board. His part was done – thank fucking god – and as long as none of his colleagues messed their respective lines – and they won’t, because unlike Zach they’re professional and talented – in ten minutes Zach will be taking off his fake ears and going home, where he was going to wonder what the fuck was wrong with him and, watch bad reality television until he passed out with Noah and Harold on his lap.

As expected, they all got their lines right. J.J looked pleased, though not as much as he usually did, and really, Zach wouldn’t be surprised if this scene got the cut and ended up replaced with a close shot of Zoe’s rather lovely face.

Zach released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, as he walked to the makeup trailer. He tried not to beat himself too much for his failed takes, at least while other people were still around; it wouldn’t look too good for the big star of a blockbuster movie to look self-deprecating.

It was kind of hard not to feel, at least, sorry for himself with everyone giving him pity eyes though. Friendly claps on the back, words of encouragement, handshakes of comfort; you name it, Zach most likely got it in the fantastic space of three point two seconds. The worst part was that they came from everyone too – the PA’s, the cameramen, the soundmen,  _Karl_  – all of them trying to comfort Zach and failing miserably at it. Except maybe Karl.

Zach was never very sure why Karl did anything since the guy was like, hella mysterious with his old-people jokes that nobody got besides the creepy coffee guy that came on Thursday to refill their machine. Karl’s that one person you’re friends with, but you’re not very sure how exactly you became friends to begin with. He’s that guy that pops into all the parties with ninja skills and seems to know literally everyone, without really knowing them at all.

Yes, that’s Karl Urban for you. Weird, manly mysterious, ninja-skilled and --

“Are you thinking about Karl again?” The question broke Zach from his train of thought, bringing him back to the real world. In front of him Chris – still in his Starfleet outfit and banged up makeup – was staring at Zach with an easy grin plastered on his face.

“You have your Karl-thinking face.” Chris added, as if his previous question needed deeper explanation.

“I don’t have a Karl-thinking face.” Zach snapped, without a hint of malice in his voice, as he continued his walk towards the makeup trailer, where somebody would finally get him rid of his blasted pointy ears. Chris felled into step next to him easily, and together they walked side by side to the trailers lot.

“Yes, you do,” Chris said with a twinkle in his eye, “it’s a very manly, almost brooding face where you look like you’re staring into the face of the universe and finally seeing  _the light_.” He waved his fingers in the air as the last words left his mouth, probably trying to add an extra mysteriously spooky effect, and Zach thought it was a blessing that Chris had decided to go into acting and not special effects.

He raised a sole eyebrow in reply, in a very Spock-ish, very dignified manner that clearly stated “I am too smart to be seen with such a lowly human as you”, and before Zach knew it, he and Chris were dissolving into giggles like two silly schoolgirls. It earned them a couple of weird looks from the other crew members, but Zach ignored them in order to relinquish the warmth of Chris’ friendly hand on his back instead.

Chris’ hands were fantastic. They were big, but not too big, they were just the right amount of big. His fingers seemed structured and solid, capable of doing the most wonderfully skilled things like curving just the right amount on just the right place. Their tips were a bit calloused, but despite that, the rest of Chris’ skin was baby soft, and Zach would be lying if he said his own hands didn’t tend to linger whenever they touched Chris’.

“Hey man, you wanna come over to my place tonight to review a couple of lines?”

“Uh?” Zach replied eloquently. He’d gotten lost in thought, daydreaming about one of his colleagues, again. Except this time he wasn’t thinking about how cool Chris was like he’d been thinking about Karl. No, he’d been thinking of how nice Chris’s hands were, and if they would feel just as nice touching other places of Zach’s body besides his clothed back.

Chris, for his own part, didn’t even seem to notice that Zach had failed to understand everything that had come out of his sinful mouth as he continued, “yeah, just drink a couple of beers, maybe watch the game and review the lines for tomorrow. Not that you need any extra help,” he hastily added, “Just, you know, a review. For you, and me of course.”

Chris appeared to be inclined in continuing his nonsense explanation, and Zach decided to step in before his friend began to embarrass himself irreversibly further. For a smooth guy like him, Chris always seemed to lose control of his coherent speech ability when he got nervous and giddy at the same time.

“Yeah, sure, I’d love to,” Zach gave his best winning smile at Chris, though he wouldn’t be able to say exactly why he did it afterwards, and Chris seemed to instantly relax. “Eight o’clock? I’ll bring the snacks?”

“Sounds good.” Chris said, and if when he left for his own trailer there was a hop in his step, Zach didn’t notice.

-+-

Zach wasn’t nervous when he left the makeup trailer without his stupid ears and his hair looking semi-decent. He wasn’t nervous when he stepped inside his house and the loveliest pets in the universe greeted him happily. He still wasn’t nervous as he stood for long minutes beneath the shower’s head, letting the water dissolve the knots in his back. He wasn’t nervous as he watched Project Runway to kill some time, and he was still quite relaxed as he drove to the grocery store to buy the Cheetos Chris adored and some pretzels for himself. He’s got his script in the passenger seat, though he doubted he would actually look at it once he reached Chris’ house.

Chris just messed with Zach’s head when they were alone; sometimes when they were in others’ company too. Not literally messed, more like a subtle-hormone-composed messed up that always left Zach feeling like a pubescent teenage boy and wishing Chris would just stop with the eyelashes and the looking at Zach with his huge, electrical blue eyes that made girls drop their panties to the floor like it was the fourth of July.

The only good thing about Chris getting inside Zach’s head every damn time was that, usually, it left Zach feeling pretty damn relaxed. That was another one of Chris’ powers, he made people feel  _normal_. Like everybody was wonderfully simple and amazing for being that way. It was weird, Zach knew it was weird but he was also pretty sure he was not making this stuff up. Chris was simply a whimsical box of surprises.

And Zach, well he still wasn’t feeling nervous when he abandoned his car with two bags of snacks under his right arm and a paper script in the other. However, the second Chris opened the door to his house, freshly showered with wet hair matted against his forehead and a smile that could blind bats, this feeling of calmness quickly dissipated.

Nervous wasn’t the right word for it despite how twitchy Zach felt. Apprehensive would be more correct. They have practically the same meaning, except that they don’t, because Zach wasn’t feeling particularly agitated or wishing that he could run away with his tail between his legs as soon as he could. He was just… wondering.

Finally  _thinking_  – finally using his brain since the day had begun – on why the hell had Chris invited him to drink a couple of beers and  _review some lines._  They were friends, but were they that kind of friends? Wait. What did drinking a couple of beers really mean per se? Did it mean like, actually drink a couple of beers? Or did the sentence acquire a new meaning to straight people while Zach was busy frolicking in the rainbow team?

Zach knew he was overthinking it. In fact, he was absolutely certain he was overthinking it. Overthinking things had been everything he’d done today and so far it was getting him nowhere, but he still kept doing it because overthinking was all he knew how to do and –

“You can go to the living room while I grab the beers, ‘kay?” Chris said as he grabbed the snacks from Zach, looking rather composed and relaxed, a clear contrast to how Zach was feeling.

“Okay.” Zach replied, proudly noticing that his voice didn’t sound a quarter as shaken up as he felt.

Chris’ living room was surprisingly minimalist. Zach had been there a couple of times already, but the lack of furniture still got to him every time. Two beige sofas in front of a plasma TV, a coffee table with random magazines scattered on top of it and a bookshelf filled to the brim, were the only noticeable items. Zach made himself comfortable in Chris couch, pleased to notice the game – who it was between completely escaped him, but that part didn’t matter – was on.

Chris appeared from the doorway only a couple of seconds later, a six-pack, two bowls and a bunch of papers carefully poised in his hands. Not surprisingly, he looked rather pleased with his ability of holding various items in such perfect equilibrium, and Zach couldn’t help melting a little into the couch at the sight of that.

As he’d already deduced in his quiet seconds alone, when Chris had referred the game and a couple of beers, he had actually meant the game and a couple of beers. Zach tried to care about the two – football? Or maybe it was that European one – teams in front of him, but he found himself failing miserably at it. A game he didn’t know, between two teams he had never heard of, sounded as interesting as hearing J.J talk about the magnificence of flares. So instead Zach paid attention to Chris, who seemed focused on the game but still made managed to make comfortable conversation with Zach.

They fell with a nice rhythm of talking, eating snacks, watching the game and in Zach’s case, watching Chris. Their scripts were left untouched on the coffee table, but it wasn’t like Zach was paying them any attention. The night slowly dragged by, lazy and perfectly calm, the alcohol in Zach’s brain lulling him into a soothing sense of security. Zach no longer felt apprehensive, much less nervous, that feeling hastily leaving when Chris sat next to him and easily cracked a joke about Bruce being a sore chess loser.

Which he truly was, by the way. Zach had never seen someone get so angry about losing a chess game. It had been hilarious, everyone watching the spectacular game between Anton and Bruce with adamant attention. Bruce hadn’t even lost by that much, especially once you considered the fact that Anton was a freaking chess master, but when he did lose he shouted and raged and sobbed into his tea like a little girl with anger management problems. The fact that Anton, had looked like he was about to piss himself only made things one thousand times better.

Zach and Chris had tried to play chess together too, to get into character and bond a bit, but neither of them was very good at it, or even found the game amusing. Instead they went out to book shops, acted like pretentious hipsters and discussed the merits of old Star Trek as they drank their ten dollar cups of coffee. Much better than any chess game could ever be in Zach’s honest opinion.

“Dude, can you pass me another beer?” Chris asked from where he was flopped in the couch.

“There aren’t any others,” Three bears down each and it wasn’t even ten p.m. yet. Nice.

“Well, then go get more.” Zach sighed, looked at with Chris with a very exasperated look since he was the guest there and he shouldn’t be the one getting the goddamn drinks, and then did as he was told.

The rest of the beers went down like water. Zach wasn’t a heavy drinker, he usually even prided himself a little bit on that, but being with Chris made him feel loose. Like, if he wanted, he could lay his head on Chris’ tight and drool on it, and Chris would be completely cool about it. It also helped that Chris hadn’t mentioned Zach’s ridiculous number of failed takes from earlier that day, the memory of his epic failure disappearing with each swing of the bottle.

“Hey Chris, thanks for this,” Zach said when the game, and Zach was pretty sure this was a second one now, looked like it was about to end, “for inviting me and for..” Zach wanted to say ‘for being you’ but it sounded too intimate so instead he said “being so cool.”

Chris laughed, his head leaning back against the couch as he exposed his neck, his Adam’s apple bobbing with each word that left his lips. “No problem, you’re a pretty cool guy too.”

There was this thing in Chris’ face. Or maybe there wasn’t, Zach was no longer very sure on anything at all with his slightly blurred vision and muted hearing, but Zach felt like there was something in Chris’ face. He leaned forward to clean it, or maybe brush it off, and Chris seemed to be leaning forward too until their faces were mere inches apart and Zach could no longer remember what he was about to do.

Chris’ breath was warm against his face, glassy blue eyes staring right into Zach’s ones before trailing down to Zach’s lips. There was such little space between them now, and Zach knew all he had to do was tilt his head just a little bit to the right for the warmth of Chris’ lips to flood him. From a distant point of view, he was aware that kissing Chris was a bad idea, one month of shooting still left and not even counting the ones soon following for the movie’s promotion. But there was a heavy stream of liquid courage cursing through his blood stream, and no matter how much Zach avoided to think about them, Chris’ lips were the most fuckable pieces of skin he’d ever seen, and resisting them for any longer felt like he was committing a crime.

The first contact was light, mouths lightly brushing against each other as Zach tried to scoot further down the couch discreetly. When his chest finally aligned with Chris’, it was almost like a million tiny sparks erupted from between them, and the light kiss delved into something bigger that stole the air from Zach’s lungs and made his drunken body ache. Chris’ hand, solid and incredibly warm just like he’d always known it to be, grabbed the nape of Zach’s neck, fingers brushing against his hair and pulling him, somehow, even closer.

“Bedroom.” Chris said between kisses, and Zach was only capable of mumbling a ‘ _yes’_  against Chris’ jaw as he was pulled up rather roughly. His dick was already hard in his skinny jeans, a bit of a surprise considering Zach could barely hold himself upright, but he didn’t dwell on that thought as Chris kept pulling and shoving him into the nearest bedroom.

They fell on the bed in a hazard of badly controlled limbs. Their legs and arms kept bumping into each other as they tried, and failed, to take off their clothes without falling off the bed. In the end Zach had to step back, Chris sweetly whimpering at the loss of contact, to be able to shrug off his clothes. His shirt and shoes came off easily enough; the jeans though, were a whole other subject. After that night, Zach decided that he would never, not in his wildest dreams, wear skinny jeans again when the possibly of drunk sex loomed ahead.

Taking them off was a pain in the ass, and Zach ended up tripping over his own two feet and sprawling himself all over the floor while Chris quietly giggled himself to death. “Shut up and help me, will you.” Zach complained from the floor.

“Sure, sure.” Chris replied, a cocky smirk lingering on his lips that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Chris stepped down from the bed, and with measured control, took off Zach’s pants and boxers in one excruciatingly slow drag. They kept their eyes locked on each other, and Zach could practically feel the alcohol leaving his body with each passing second of Chris, giving Zach’s body his undivided attention.

Zach hissed when the cold, night air hit him but Chris was quick to grab him with a single hand, giving a few quick strokes as he leaned down for another kiss. “C’mon, I’m not even undressed yet.”

Zach broke off contact between them with a little regret; regret that quickly disappeared once Chris lied down back on the bed, arms and legs openly spread all over the cotton sheets in invitation, that same smirk still lingering in his mouth. “Move it Zach, I don’t have all day.”

Zach was about to complain that he was the guest, thank you very much, and that he shouldn’t be the one doing all the work considering Chris hadn’t even taken off his shoes yet. But the capability of coherent speech died in his throat when Chris popped open the top button in his pants and, moaned at the gentle friction provoked by his own hand.

In a substantially smaller amount of time, Zach’s skilled hands managed to strip Chris down of all his clothes, avoiding contact with Chris’ hard dick in preference of savoring the feeling of naked skin beneath his fingertips. But soon, and it was almost too soon, that wasn’t enough. Zach wanted more; he longed and craved for more, and Chris, panting and gasping beneath him like Zach was burning him everywhere he touched, wanted it just as much.

Getting to the nightstand was a bit tricky, Zach not wanting to let his hands stop touching Chris but needing to step away, Chris urging him further with every sound that left his mouth without him even noticing. They had barely even touched each other yet, at least not where it mattered, but it felt like they’d been at it for hours and Zach didn’t think he was going to last much longer.

He coated two fingers with lube, and then he was circling Chris’ entrance, barely waiting for the blonde to adjust before he pressed inside and started scissoring. “Shush, s’alright baby, I got you,” Zach whispered into Chris’ ears as Chris tried his best to relax.

When Zach felt like Chris was finally ready, he ripped open the condom with his mouth, pulling a porn star move, and quickly rolled it on his dick before pressing its head against Chris’ hole and pushing in. Chris had his eyes tightly closed, his mouth forming a little ‘O’ as he kept trying to breathe in and out. Zach focused on doing the same, nearly coming undone once he was fully inside Chris, the pressure and the heat unravelling under his skin.

After a couple of seconds in silence, where the only thing that could be heard was the sound of their arrhythmic breathing, Chris finally opened his eyes and the shiver that ran down Zach’s spine, then and there, had nothing to do with the fact that his dick was inside Chris’ ass.

Zach had known, from day one, that Chris’ eyes were something from another world. The kind of blue that fills the sky in summer days, they were big enough to drown in and Zach didn’t think it was possible to get tired of looking at them. But that was when Chris’ eyes were normal, calm even. Now, his pupils were completely blown over, only a faint ring of blue could be seen, and the amount of reckless lust in them made Zach’s dick twitch.

It was then that Zach realized, and that one sure fucking took him a while, that he liked Chris. Liked him more than friends, liked him in the sense that he wanted to fuck him every single day, and not just when he was drunk and having a bad day. Not that Zach still felt intoxicated. Sure, there was a faint whisper of lulling alcohol in his body, but Chris’ unfaltering stare was more than enough to drawn him back to Sober Land.

Zach fisted Chris’ dick, rough and without a tinge of mercy, before pulling back long enough to gain some traction and push forward. Chris’ hips met him halfway, and soon enough there was a delicious rhythm going on between them. Most importantly, Zach could swear: there were stars dancing in front of his eyes.

“Fuck Zach, I can’t—“

“Then don’t.” Zach said, not even sure what he was talking about but not caring either. He leaned down to kiss Chris, tongues battling each other greedily, until they were simply breathing the same air and Chris was coming, eyes pinched closed with his head throw back, exposing his neck to Zach’s desire.

Zach kept moving, each thrust harder and more erratic than the one before, and Chris just took him, his body completely pliant underneath Zach’s hands. He still had the cocky grin perfectly placed on his lips, though now it seemed more molten than before. It wasn’t long before Zach came, shouting and somehow gasping at the same time, shaking with pleasure.

In the time it took for Zach to take off the used condom and throw it against the nearest wall, Chris fell peacefully asleep. Zach ended up being the one cleaning them with the sheets before collapsing right next to Chris, exhaustion finally getting the better of him.

That night, Zach slept a practically dreamless sleep, half composed images of a blonde, with blue eyes and softest smile randomly appearing in front of him, dissolving into dust the second after. It was one of the best nights of sleep he’d had in a very big while. The same couldn’t be said for next morning.

He woke up with a mild headache beating inside his skull, annoying but not painfully so. Next to him there was a very, very naked body. It was also a quite warm body, and Zach couldn’t help snuggling further into it so he could share that wonderful warmth. Chris, for his part, didn’t seem to mind Zach’s octopus moves much, sighing contently when Zach propped his head against his chest.

The funny thing was - neither of them even considered the snuggling to be the slightest bit inappropriate. It wasn’t awkward either, though later Zach would comment he was still pretty much in post-coital pleasure, and Chris would say he was still half-asleep. Together, they would make it look like it was something that had just happened, so they didn’t embarrass themselves terribly by exposing their overdue crushes on each other.

Zach lasted about five quiet minutes lying next to Chris. That was until his stomach gave the most awful, disgusting twist, and he was rushing to the bathroom like there was a firecracker in his ass. The contents from last night’s football adventure came rushing out, and Zach was barely aware of the gentle hand placing soothing circles in his back, while another one grabbed his forehead.

“You okay?” Chris asked, his voice laced with concerned.

“Yeah,” Zach tried to turn his head around and smile, but found the thought of turning away from the toilet too demanding. “I don’t think the beers settled down very well.”

After a while in silence, with no more contents of Zach’s stomach looking like they wished to break free, a croaked laugh escaped Zach’s lips. “You know, me, throwing up naked in your bathroom; while you, also naked, grabbed my forehead, was not exactly how I imagined things going.”

Chris waited a beat before answering, this time barely concealed hope could be heard in his voice. “But... you did imagine things happening?”

“Yeah.” Zach replied, finally turning back to smile at Chris, who smiled back so freaking brightly Zach felt himself going dizzy again. They stayed like that for what seemed like a lifetime, and probably was five seconds, just smiling like fools in love and deeply enjoying it.

“Holy shit, dude, it’s nine o’clock. J.J is gonna kill us.” Chris said before offering Zach his hand and pulling him up, kissing the other man on the cheek once they were fully standing. After that, everything was a rushed up mess of getting showered and dressed in time, two hastened cups of coffee and a bunch of random fruit in Zach’s hand as Chris drove them to set.

They didn’t have much time to talk, but Chris kept turning his head to Zach when he thought Zach wasn’t looking, quietly smiling to himself as if he knew the best private joker ever. And Zach, well, he couldn’t help smiling back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this ages ago as a sequel and never posted here, so I figured I might as well do it now. Enjoy!

Chris leaned back against his chair, its hard fabric digging against his back as he watched his colleagues act. More specifically, as he watched Zach - with his big ears and full-on bowl cut - act. It was a scene where Zach had to direct orders to everyone on the bridge, Vulcan coolness and false confidence swimming in his voice while Jim Kirk got his ass kicked on the ice planet beneath them.  
  
Zach was one fire, a flawless blank stare perfectly poised on his face, delivering every line with an astounding preciseness. J.J seemed to be in love, more than happy to see his big star acting like a gorgeous Greek God and doing some spectacular work. He still asked them to repeat the scene four times, but the day J.J Abrams didn’t ask for another take at the same scene was the day Anton stopped looking like a baby and Karl admitted he ate puppies for breakfast.  
  
Chris couldn’t help watching Zach a little bit in awe. He felt like an amateur, not good enough to even breath the same air as someone as talented as Zach. It was the sort of emotion one feels when they’re in the company of the greatest, most experienced actor ever. Zach was neither of these things, though he didn’t come up too short on the talent part either, and yet, Chris felt it – felt that raw admiration - while watching the guy who had fucked him six ways into Sunday just a couple of hours before and, who Chris was stupidly in love with.  
  
Before, Chris thought it was just another crush. He thought that Zach was just another guy in a long string of many, who Chris had fallen for over the years. He thought he would get over it pretty soon, maybe even wave the feelings goodbye as he saw Zach live a happy life without him. But then, Chris had held Zach’s head while the other man vomited everything he had in his toilet, and Chris had barely felt the smallest hinge of disgust, his thoughts a fumbled mix of concern and protection and  _Zach_. If that wasn’t true love, nothing was.  
  
Also, Chris reckoned that a year-old crush that showed absolutely no signs of disappearing wasn’t really a crush anymore. It was just too much; too big and too long to be considered another flimsy harvest of feelings on Chris’ behalf. The funniest part, probably the weirdest if Chris really admitted it to himself, was that when he had invited Zach to come over, he hadn’t even thought about being with Zach.

He’d only thought about his friend, being in pain and feeling bad with himself for something silly. His mind had been completely set on cheering Zach up and just being there as a friend. Everything else sort of just fell along, like the correct pieces to the most amazing puzzle ever.

And now that he and Zach had had the most mind-blowing sex in Chris’ life, sex that somehow managed to make Chris sober again in less than five minutes and, left him with a slight limp in his step, which no one had notice – not yet anyway. Well, now that he and Zach had finally done it, it kind of made Chris think. He still remained unsure in regards to it being true, Disney eternal kind of love, and he certainly wasn’t about to go off running into Zach’s strong arms and profess his undying passion. But Chris couldn’t deny that it was definitely something bigger than just another crush, something big and scary and wonderful and mind-boggling. Something he sure as fuck wasn’t backing away from either.

To prove his point, when Zach’s scene finally ended and everyone got to take a break until the next one came along, Chris waved at Zach with a sly smile on his lips. Zach started to walk towards him, but before he could get away from the makeup people Chris was already making his own way towards his trailer.

His head was buzzing, anticipation and a slight nervousness running through him as his feet dusted the gravel. As soon as he reached his small trailer, Chris got in and left a small gap in the door so Zach didn’t have to knock and he didn’t have to open it. With swift movements, Chris managed to hide behind a cabinet so Zach couldn’t see him when he stepped inside, but Chris could see him.

It didn’t take Zach long to reach Chris’ trailer, a slightly puzzled look on his face as he stepped inside. “Hey Chris, you, hum-“

Before Zach could continue whatever he was about to say, Chris jumped on him, quite literally, making Zach stumble back against the door and closing it with his body.

“Hello,” Chris said against Zach’s lips when he finally stopped for air before diving back in, “you were great just now. Real sexy. I love your Spock voice, it’s so fucking deep.” Chris continued to babble, unable to stop himself, as he gasped each set of words between hazard kisses.

Zach kissed him back, or at least he tried to: with Chris changing the pace every few seconds, it was impossible to fully reciprocate. Zach tried to complain, but Chris ignored him in favor of alternating between biting Zach’s plump lips, sucking Zach’s tongue and licking behind Zach’s teeth.

With only slightly fumbling hands, Chris managed to push the zipper on Zach’s pants down, slipping his hand inside where he could stroke Zach through his boxers. “God, I’ve been dying to do this for so long.” The revelation pretty much slipped from Chris’ mouth, barely thought about as Chris palmed Zach’s long erection. Chris’ brain was now a fuzzy mix of undeniable lust and devotion, drowning on the feeling of having Zach so close, completely sober and more than willing underneath Chris’ hands.

Zach was too lost in the moment to notice Chris’ confession, something Chris was thankful for, although the feeling quickly left his mind, as he began to wish nothing more than to be able to pour every single ounce of love he had on Zach. The man had an awful, ridiculous looking bowl-cut and the most atrocious eyebrows ever, and somehow he still managed to look so hot Chris nearly jizzed himself just looking him. So really, all in all, it wasn’t fair that Zach also had the gravelliest moan, a deep sound that came from the back of his throat and flied right to Chris’ dick.

Chris hadn’t even heard it the night before, too focused on not forgetting to breathe and kissing Zach with all his life. But now it was just the two of them, sober and accurately aware of everything that was going on. In a sharp movement, Chris got down on his knees and tugged the waist of Zach’s boxers down with him.

Zach gasped, looking startled for a couple of seconds before he stared down at Chris, his gaze not wavering for the smallest second. Normally, Chris would feel a little bit awkward with having someone stare so fixatedly at him like that, but now – now all he wanted was to see how far he could push Zach, see how debauched Zach could look with just Chris touching him and make Zach want him forever.

His hand gave a few experimental tugs, and Chris could see through his lashes Zach’s eyes fluttering closed, just so they could fly open again in the next moment when Chris’s mouth gave Zach’s dick the first teasing lick. He mouthed the head for long seconds, savoring the salty taste as he kept Zach one the edge. Chris kept one hand on Zach’s hips, holding him steady, while the other travelled up and down Zach’s shaft in the lightest manner.

It wasn’t that Chris enjoyed teasing his partners – though he wouldn’t deny that affirmation either – it was simply that Zach seemed completely unable to keep himself from moaning and gasping whenever a particular swipe of Chris’ tongue touched a sensitive area, or Chris’ hands stroked the smallest bit harder. Each and every single one of those sounds driving Chris a little bit more crazy.

Zach tugged Chris’ hair as he tried to make Chris move a little bit faster, a little bit harder. “Chris, c’mon  _please_.” The whining seemed to do it for Chris, that little hint of desperation in Zach’s voice driving him forward.

He hollowed his cheeks, in the same way others had done to him in the past, and tried to take Zach as far as he could, which was considerably not much. Chris wasn’t precisely an amateur in the art of giving fantastic blowjobs, but he wasn’t exactly an expert either and Zach was – shit, Zach was  _huge_.

Only now, with Zach’s dick halfway down his throat, did Chris finally marvel how the fuck that monster had fit into his ass last night. Chris must have been drunker than he thought, that or Zach had magical prepping fingers.

Chris hummed at the thought, amusing himself with his own thoughts, and saw Zach glare at him as he decided to take matters into his own hands, taking control of Chris’ pace and bobbing Chris’ head over his dick. Chris was more than happy to comply, self-assured that if Zach tried to push him too far he could just use the hand on his hip to stop him.

“Yes, Jesus just like that.  _Hnnng_  – god Chris, your mouth, your fucking mouth.” Zach said, trying to make the words come out as some weird insult slash compliment. Before Zach came, he tried to push Chris’ head away but Chris didn’t let him, sucking with added strength instead.

Zach’s gaze finally left Chris as his eyes rolled back in his head, although Chris didn’t manage to catch this as he tried to swallow. He ended up choking a little bit and falling backwards on the floor, the heavy taste of pineapple taking him by surprise. “Shit dude, you taste like fruit.” Chris said before he could stop himself.

“That’s because I eat a lot of fruit.” Zach rolled his eyes as he dropped himself unceremoniously on the floor next to Chris. He looked a little bit exasperated, but the fondness in his eyes was impossible to miss. Chris simply stared at him for a couple of seconds, unsure what to do next time.

“Oh just come here, will you?” Zach grabbed the back of Chris’ neck to pull him into a deep kiss, this time the one moaning contently being Chris as Zach slipped his hand inside his pants and started fisting him without a second thought.

Chris broke the kiss for air, unable to think straight long enough to remember that he had a nose. Regardless, Zach kept kissing him, his mouth leaving a wet trail as he nipped on Chris’ ear. The position they were in wasn’t exactly the most comfortable one ever, both fully clothed and with Chris practically lying on top of Zach, but it worked. It was intimate, warm, safe.

_Knock knock_

The voice broke Chris out of his reverie long enough for him give the door the dirtiest look possible. Fuck, if this was Karl just messing with him or something Chris was going to fucking kill him. “Hey Chris, have you seen Zach? He’s needed on set in five.” A voice said.

Chris stared at the door, trying to decipher what had just been said and failing miserably because was Zach  _still_  stroking him.

Zach nudged him with his feet and rolled his hand in front of his mouth, indicating that Chris should give some sort of answer before whoever was at the door decided to look inside. Easier said than done if you asked Chris. Let’s try and see Zach talk normally, while the person he’s fantasized about for months is fisting his dick.

“No, sorry.” Chris thanked the gods for his acting classes and for making his voice sound only slightly shaky, as opposed to completely mind-blown and quavering like he felt. Chris barely thought about all the noises he and Zach had been making, and if there was a chance somebody might have heard them.

The voice from outside his doorstep seemed to mutter something as they walked away, but Chris was already focused on Zach’s mouth again, which seemed very intent on biting and sucking his neck ruefully. “Shit Zach, don’t leave a mark.”

Chris himself didn’t have a problem with getting marked by Zach, in fact if the way his dick seemed to be throbbing he felt quite the opposite to dislike. The same couldn’t be said for the makeup people though.

Inside his head, Chris knew he was making sounds at least double as embarrassing as Zach had, but he at least tried keeping them down low. Despite that Chris found himself getting worked up with the idea of people hearing them, hearing him moaning openly as Zach stroked his dick, hearing him panting shamelessly and rutting himself against those skilled fingers. He grabbed Zach’s shirt, the fabric crumpling beneath his fingers and came in long spurts, leaving a sticky mess between them.

 

“I’ve got to go,” Zach said after a while in silence, both of them trying to gain back their composure. Chris couldn’t deny that he felt a little bit sad with Zach leaving like that; practically feeling like his post-sex mood had been murdered with a chainsaw. Still, he got that Zach really needed to go unless they both wanted their heads to get shopped off by some PA later. “Also, the game is totally on.” Zach said as he got up. He shot Chris a grin that could only be described as ‘ _deliberately ostentatious’_ , giving Chris a final look over and pausing a bit on Chris’ crotch before he finally left the trailer.

Ten minutes later, Chris was still lying on the floor, his pants riding low on his hips and a remarkably red flush covering his face, when the makeup people knocked on his door and told him to head for their trailer. He washed his face and took two steady breaths by the counter before steeling himself with an icy glare on the mirror. He couldn’t allow himself to get this flustered because of Zach. Hell, Chris didn’t even know what they were yet.

Chris also had a feeling that, whatever weird game Zach had mentioned probably wasn’t some yoga styled kind of thing.

-+-

He was right. Chris’ scene was the last of the day, and all the while through it, Chris could feel Zach’s gaze fixed on him. Chris tried to ignore him, to focus on the task at hand and will his half-hard dick to wilt by sheer force of willpower. He failed miserably the second he looked at Zach, hanging against some doorway and licking his lips obscenely at Chris.

When in the day before it had been Zach messing up his line, this time it was Chris, barely able to create a coherent sentence while looking at his cast mates before his eyes got dragged back to Zach. In the end, J.J asked him what the fuck was wrong and Chris lied, saying Zach was making funny faces at him and making it impossible for Chris to concentrate.

Zach looked flabbergast at his lie, and Chris had to admit he did feel a bit bad for saying it, but Zach got kicked off the set promptly and soon enough Chris was shining again. He invoiced Kirk like he was born to do so, the same reckless confidence flashing through his blood as he charmed his way through the scene.

J.J got his take, only asking for one repeat which made Chris feel unbearably proud, and soon enough he was walking off set, smiling lazily at everyone.

Chris decided to take the shortcut to the makeup trailer to cut some time. It was a badly lit corridor full of wires and pieces of random junk; Chris had to walk with his eyes mostly glued to the floor, afraid of tripping on a wire and embarrassingly killing himself by knocking his head on a bucket or something.

The thing was, Chris had been so focused on the scene before, and so focused on not meeting an early end, that he didn’t even notice a shadow leaning against the wall up ahead until it was too late. “Wha—“ Chris tried to say, though his voice got quickly cut off when a tongue plummeted inside his mouth.

Chris was about to push whoever the fuck was mauling in, when he recognized the strong hands holding him and immediately he felt his whole body relax.

Except that he couldn’t relax, because Zach kept pushing and touching and licking and thrusting and Chris couldn’t even think. His dick was already achingly hard in his pants but Zach ignored it completely, and Chris distinctly remembered him doing the same thing the night before – the fucker. Chris thrust into him, pants and boxers still in the way as he tried to get more friction but Zach was having none of that.

He shoved two fingers inside Chris’ mouth and growled, eyes clouded with lust. “Suck,  _bitch_.” Chris wasn’t very sure how he felt about being called a bitch while also being completely manhandled, but he found it hard to care at the time.

With his other hand, Zach managed to get their both pants down a bit and exposed their erections, grinding them softly before he removed his fingers from Chris’ mouth and roughly turned Chris around. The wall was cold against Chris’ chest – and wow he didn’t even have his shirt anymore, when the fuck had that happened – but there was no time to adjust to the new sensations when two fingers forcefully probed him.

He was still a little bit loose from the night before, the key word here being a little bit, and the sensation of being entered like that was a little bit too much. Regardless, Chris didn’t give the care the smallest bit, and Zach didn’t seem to give a fuck either as he showed no indications of stopping or slowing down.

“Jesus Chris, you drive me crazy, with your goddamn blowjob lips,” Zach rasped as he ripped open a condom and rolled it on his dick. “And then you keep looking at me like that – shit, you’re so tight – with your giant eyes and your hands. Fuck Chris, your hands.”

Zach sounded like he was barely able to control what he was saying, words tumbling down his mouth as he fucked Chris against the wall. Chris had to bit his lip, afraid of moaning too loudly and being heard. He knew that any second now somebody might enter their corridor and see them, fucking like animals. Maybe even get close enough to hear them, hear every dirty thing that Zach kept whispering on Chris’ ears. They wouldn’t even need to get very close; Zach wasn’t bothering with discretion anymore.

Chris came first. His toes curling in pleasure as he almost drew blood from his lips where he bit too hard. After that Zach’s pounding became harder, faster, rougher, until Zach was coming too and biting on Chris’ shoulders where he definitely left a mark. At least the makeup people couldn’t see it.

This time they both stayed glued to each other, trying their best to get their breathing under control and not look as if they had just fucked each other like bunnies.

They straightened themselves out as well as they could, with Chris buttoning the last buttons on Zach’s plaid shirt. He wondered if anybody had seen them, but reckoned no one had, otherwise they probably would have been kicked out of their alcove already. It was amazing that neither of them had tripped on any of the wires, and Chris said as such.

Zach chuckled at first, but soon the chuckle grew, turning into a booming laugh until Chris was laughing too and they were still in each other’s spaces, breathing the same air as tears prickled their eyes. “God Chris, just –  _god,”_ Zach said before he leaned down to kiss Chris again, this time much sweeter and caring than before.

Chris hummed in content. “I could get used to this.”

“Well that’s good, because I’m sort of hoping this isn’t a one-time thing. Well. A Three time thing.” Zach said with a playful smile on his face, but behind those ridiculously long lashes, Chris could see a faint hint of uncertainty in his eyes. Chris would consider this doubt immensely ridicule if he wasn’t feeling it himself, alas, he just felt happy.

“It isn’t.” Zach’s smile grew by a tenfold, and he was about to lean down for another kiss when voices sounded from outside their tiny corridor and they hastily broke apart.

Anton and John seemed to be lost in conversation, but stopped right on their tracks when they saw Chris and Zach, fumbling their clothes nervously while standing in the middle of a dimly lit corridor. Chris didn’t need to look at the situation himself to know what it must look like. “We were just, I mean, yeah.” Chris said and Zach only nodded before grabbing Chris and pulling him away.

Neither Anton nor John said anything, though Chris was pretty damn sure he could hear giggling when he and Zach finally left.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Zach asked when they finally reached the trailer park.

“Well, I don’t know man. I mean we both work here, and we have a couple of scenes scheduled together for tomorrow but I don’t know. I might be in the mood for strawberry ice cream instead.” Zach punched him in the arm lightly, a small laugh escaping his lips despite his fake glare.

“Asshole, you know what I mean.”

“We’ll see each other again Zach.” Chris said, smiling before he dragged Zach behind some random trailer and gave him a light peck on the lips, blushing furiously during the whole contact.

Pathetic, he knew, considering he had just had Zach’s cock up his ass. But still, kissing in public was different – a light peck on the lips that couples usually do, was  _definitely_  different.

Still, Zach hadn’t complained. In fact he seemed quite happy to have Chris drag him and give him a kiss, so Chris guessed it was all okay.

-+-

The next day, Chris found out that their game wasn’t over.

When in the day before there was only a slight limp in his step, this time it was a full-on thing that could hardly be ignored. Chris did his best to pretend the discomfort in his ass wasn’t there, but it was hard to do so when he couldn’t sit still for more than five seconds before he started to squirm in his place.

Karl had noticed, the little fucker, but hadn’t said a thing. Preferring to wiggle his eyebrows instead like some creepy pedophile.

John knew. John gave Chris one look, raised a single eyebrow just like Spock would do and it was so obvious he knew why Chris was limping, why he and Zach had been in a dark corridor yesterday, why Chris looked Christmas had come early. He knew, and gave Chris a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder before muttering “took you two long enough.”

Chris wasn’t sure what to feel after that one, he always thought he’d been pretty discreet with his feelings so he did the only thing he could think of. Found Zach, dragged him into the closest bathroom and forced the other man down on his knees.

“I’m limping Zach, limping!” Chris complained as Zach sucked his dick. He was getting better at keeping some kind of coherent train of thought inside his head while near Zach.

Zach didn’t reply, though he did nod a bit or at least tried to, not that he could do much with Chris’ dick inside his mouth. Chris came a couple of minutes later, his whole body slumping against the tile covered wall.

Chris kept his limp all the way through the day, and he and Zach shared a mix of blowjobs and handjobs another three times, each time lazier and longer than the one before. They were enjoying themselves more with each time, simply taking what they wanted, neither bothering to rush things.

It was by the end of the day, after a final round of sex that made Chris feel like he had run a triathlon, that he finally asked Zach the question that had been bothering him all day.

“Zach, this isn’t just sex right?”

Zach laughed, and Chris wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad sign, but then Zach pulled him towards his warm chest so he could talk more quietly. “Chris I just had my tongue up your ass. This definitely isn’t just sex.”

“Oh okay, good.” Chris said as he found himself slowly drifting off. Zach’s chest was awfully comfortable beneath him, like a soft, furry pillow.

“Good.” He mumbled one last time, and Zach only chuckled at him before he fell asleep too. Zach had to agree though, things were, indeed, undoubtedly good.


End file.
